Zinger
Zingers are a persistent enemy in the Donkey Kong series. They are common, pestering enemies in many levels, in one form or another, since their debut in Donkey Kong Country and reappearance in Donkey Kong Country 2. Enemy Description Zingers heavily resemble actual bees, though appear much larger, about the size of Diddy. Regular Zingers can only be defeated with the use of Barrels, some Animal Buddies, or weapons introduced in Donkey Kong 64. Zingers come in many different color swaps in the original DKC and even more in it's GBA remake. They all share the traits of the usual yellow Zingers, except for the Red Zingers. Queen B. and King Zing are even bigger boss variations of them, as most of the bosses in the Donkey Kong Country series tend to be larger versions of regular enemies. The Mecha-Zingers and Buzzes are another variation of these, being very robotic like. The slightest contact with either one will defeat a Kong in the DKC trilogy, though in later games Kongs were given more health to help deal with this problem. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country/''Land |thumb]] Zinger's first appearance was in the original ''Donkey Kong Country. Here, they were annoying, very common enemies found in many levels. Zingers were mostly stationary and could only be defeated with the aid of a Barrel or Animal Buddy. In most cases though, Donkey and Diddy Kong could only avoid these enemies through their quest. Queen B. appears as a boss version in Vine Valley, and could summon fellow Zingers in the Gameboy Advance remake. Most Zingers are yellow, and gained many colors in the GBA remake, though color does not affect the Zinger itself except for the Red Zingers. Unlike the usual yellow and other colors of the Zinger, Red Zingers are much harder to defeat. Red Zingers are almost completely invincible, their only weakness being TNT Barrels. TNT Barrels can defeat the Red Zingers in all games they appear in, though the Red Zingers themselves are quite rare. They usually appear in the later levels of the DKC trilogy. Zingers were essentially the same in DKC's follow up, Donkey Kong Land, aside from color degrading due to limitations. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/''Land 2 Zingers would return, slightly designed in Donkey Kong Country's sequel Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. As per the enemies being designed for the sequel, Zinger returns with their bodies slightly altered, but otherwise not much is different from their first appearance. Notable changes include them having a formal hive, found in Krazy Kremland, where many of them dwell, and a new king, King Zing. The hives explain how so many of them appeared in the original game, since Crocodile Isle is not very far from Donkey Kong Island, and why so many are in DKC2. Also, this time there are only two types: yellow and invincible red, with no other color swaps found. Zingers return in the game's semi-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2, not changed much. They still have their hives and their king, risen above by Kaptian K. Rool, and later sunk again. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/''Land III :Main article: Buzz Zingers were absent from the 3rd installment in the Donkey Kong Country and Land series, and replaced by the very similar functioning Buzzes. Buzzes retain the Zinger's commonness, annoyance, and even similar functioning colors, with red buzzes being invincible, however the green Buzzes are the "normal" ones. ''Donkey Kong 64 Zingers returned in ''Donkey Kong 64. Zingers here were not as common or annoying, as they can be defeated much easier with the Kongs' new weapons introduced in this game, given by Funky Kong. A new type of Zinger, Mecha-Zinger, appears in the level "Frantic Factory", and are harder to defeat. ''Donkey Kong Racing A trailer for the now canceled ''Donkey Kong Racing suggested the Zingers were going to be ride-able. |thumb]] In other spin-offs Zingers would make various spin-off appearances since. Some appear in ''Donkey Konga as cameos. In DK: King of Swing and DK Jungle Climber, they return as enemies. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Zingers are basic enemies that fly around, and only take one hit to kill. Other "Donkey Kong Country" Comic In the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country", Zingers appear again as an enemy of Donkey and Diddy Kong. Much like in the games, the Zinger is docile and does not rapidly attack the pair until Donkey Kong provokes the wasp. Donkey defeats the Zinger, by doing a special rolling move and then kicking the enemy, despite direct contact with it without getting hurt by it's stingers not possible in other games. The Zinger can talk as well, saying it's stinger is deformed. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Their latest appearance was a sticker cameo in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where it raises resistance to slashing attacks by five points. Gallery Artwork ZingerDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' Zinger-cartoon.jpg|In the Club Nintendo comic Zinger-DKC2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' King zing.jpg|''DK King of Swing'' ZingerDKKingSwing.jpg|''DK: Jungle Climber'' DKR-zingers.jpg|''Donkey Kong Racing'' (canceled) Sprites Zinger-sprite.PNG|''Donkey Kong Country'' Zinger-dkc2-sprite-yellow.PNG|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (yellow) Zinger-dkc2-sprite-red.PNG|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (red) Trivia *Zingers are placed in the "Lazy Landlubbers" class enemies in Donkey Kong Country 2. "Lazy Landlubber" in pirate-talk would translate to "Lazy Land Lovers", despite being a flying enemy. Buzzes, however, would later being placed in the "Flying Fiends" class. *Zinger is one of the few regular enemies in the Donkey Kong Country series to have more than one boss form: Queen B. and King Zing. *Despite having large stingers, contact with any part of it's body will hurt a Kong. Only King Zing actually uses a stinger based attack. *Zingers in the first Donkey Kong Country never had a formal hive to live in, despite being a very common enemy and even having a queen. However, nearby Crocodile Isle (specifically Krazy Kremland) had a couple of very large hives. Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Lazy Landlubbers Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Species Category:Enemies Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns